Roland
Roland was one of elite generals of Brune and the charismatic leader of Brune's renowned elite knights, the Navarre Knights. Known as the Knights of Knights or the Black Knight, Roland's loyalty and chivalry are second to none as he vowed to protect Brune from any enemies, even he had to risk his life to do so. Once as Faron's trusted general, Roland was also one of Eleonora Viltaria and Tigrevurmud Vorn's formidable foes (later temporarily ally) during his wars against the Silver Meteor Army. He later met his demise under Maximilian Benzer Ganelon's hands. Character Information Appearance Roland is described to be a tall, muscular built person who often seen in black amour and equipped with his sword, Durandal. He is also has a scar on his face and a spiky hair. Personality As the elite general of Brune, Roland's loyalty is affirmative as he swore to his allegiance to King Faron and Brune. His strong patriotism for Brune made him as Brune's trump card to fend off any invading kingdoms. His gallant loyalty and courage are so deep that he willing to eradicate any enemies without questioned their reasons, all for the glory and prosperity of Brune under King Faron's reign. Even he loyalty is undeniable, Roland is a knight of honor and valor as he refused to take bribes from any minister to do their dirty work. Roland is also disgusted on politicians that he believed that their powers would turn the kingdom upside down, especially a corrupted ones like Ganelon and Thenardier. Aside from being brave and loyal, Roland is also cunning and cautious as he deemed dangers are everywhere should he become careless. Aside from the king, Roland also deeply cared for Brune and its people.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 History Roland was an orphan who was abandoned within Ruberon Mountains's foot. As an infant, he was adopted by a shrine maiden and raised inside the temple. As a boy, Roland was interested about King Charles's history, especially his past achievements for reviving Brune's former glory. Unlike other children, Roland was well built and physically strong by yielding a huge sword, but he was unable to read nor write. Despite his handicaps, Roland was known as the Knights of Knights by his peers, especially his unrivaled strength and his quick learning. Roland was visited by Prince Faron during one of the his trip and his presence has gotten Roland's attention. After hearing Faron's compliment, Roland was moved deeply and vowed to become a knight and swore to served Faron's reign. Even the road to knighthood was filled with rigorous difficulties, Roland took his chances and trained himself to fulfill his dream. Even in young age, Roland learned quickly and took lesser time to master all knights skills, from fighting skills to military tactics. At the age of 13, Roland successfully passed the trial while remained undefeated in his duels. He officially became a knight just as Faron began his reign as Brune's new King. However, their friendship towards each other was mutual as the new king recognized the young knight, further steepen the Black Knight's loyalty. Through experience in warfare, Roland received a scar from his face. In just 8 years of his service, Roland was bestowed the Durandal by Faron and his achievements became legends by many Brune citizens. Since then, Roland devoted his life to defend Faron and Brune from any enemies. Chronology Orders To Destroy Tigre the "Traitor" Roland led the Navarre Knights to repel the Sachtstein Army from Brune's western borders. Even with their incredible might, the Sachtstein Army was no matched against Roland's unstoppable power and resulted their disastrous defeat. Even with effortless victory, Roland was agitated about Brune internal affairs as he wonder what were the ministers doing while they dying defending Brune from invading kingdoms. Roland received a letter from Brune messenger under Faron's name (Thenardier and Ganelon), where he learned that Thenardier sent a ceasefire letter to both Asvarre and Sachtstein and he was ordered to eliminate Tigre, who was "defected" from Brune to Zhcted. As his response, Roland called the entire Navarre Knights back to Brune. Even with Oliver concern about his decision, Roland claimed that Tigre's "treason" was Brune ultimate threat and he must slay the traitor. Upon his return to Brune, Roland requested to meet Faron but he was stopped by both Thenardier and Ganelon, who told him that Faron was too sick to meet anyone, even Roland himself. Despite their distrust upon both princes, Roland complied their request and began on his mission anyways. First Battle Against Silver Meteor Army Main Article:First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights In one sunny afternoon, the Silver Meteor Army and the Knights of Navarre were finally collided with massive armies. When Olivier asked Roland should they wait for the information about the Tigre completed, Roland dismissed Tigre's messenger as he still claimed that Tigre is the traitor despite the vague information. Furthermore, the sky began to dark and Roland stated that they had only one koku for the battle. As both Silver Meteor Army and Navarre Knights were finally collided in Orange Plains, the Navarre Knights gained its advantage against the Silver Meteor Army. Roland slew most of the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers before confronting the Silver Wind Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria. Both Roland and Elen clashed in a fierce battles, which impressed Roland who thought a Vanadis could matched his strength. When the ten Zhcted cavalry came to the rescue, Roland decimated all of them before Elen could even warn them and remained unscratched. Their clash continued until Arifar's suddenly resonating towards Durandal, prompted his curiosity towards the Vralt and the Vanadis. Before he could kill Elen, Roland saw Tigre came into the battlefield and interfered their duel, and charged towards Tigre and trying to cut him down. However, Tigre dodged his slash and instead shoot the arrow in mid air, later grabbed Elen and escaped. Roland began to give chase but his horse was shot by Tigre's previous arrow (which shot in midair), causing him to fall from his horse. However, he still managed to get up and commanded his troops to chase down Elen and Tigre. During the Navarre Knights's chase for Elen and Tigre, Roland and he assumed that the light barrier was simply as "magic". Nonetheless, Roland told Sofy that he and Durandal were unstoppable before he crushed Sofy's light barrier and briefly clashed against her. Before he could deliver his finishing blow, Sofy escaped via teleportation. Roland and the Navarre Knights chase for Elen and Tigre continued until Mashas Rodant and his 300 cavalry troops came for the Silver Meteor Army aid. Seeing the late reinforcement, Roland called his troops to pull off the chase and returned to the camp. Thus, the battle was postponed. Prior their retreat, Roland found Tigre's archery skills impressive and asked Oliver everything about Tigre, whose history already prompting the Black Knights's curiosity. Despite Oliver's concerns, who believed that shooting a horse as meant "bad luck", Roland claimed Oliver that he was worrying too much. Second Battle Against Silver Meteor Army Main Article:Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights The first victory against the Silver Meteor Army has given the great momentum for Roland. However, Roland didn't halt here as he led his army to pursue Tigre to confirm his condition. So his army set the camp in a nearby grassland away from the Silver Meteor Army. He then asked Oliver about the past event he has missed, from the failed defense against Zhcted in Dinant to the news about Alsace's invasion, the very reason that caused Tigre's "defection". Even he knew that both Thenadier and Ganelon's plans were merely for their own benefit, it was the Faron's sick condition caused his reluctance to comply their request. Roland wished to know more about Tigre's reputation and profile from Oliver, which the details stated in three letters by Auguste. While read the letter, Roland commented that Tigre's skills were ordinary, even with his superior archery skills and his charisma as his main assets. Despite realized the battle benefited only Thenadier and Ganelon, who used Faron to lure him to forge an alliance with them, Roland continued his mission while placed Oliver as the prime commander of the Navarre Knights. In the second battle, Roland escaped the muddy trap and confronts both Elen and Sofy in the battlefield. Even with both Vanadis powers, Roland remained unbeaten until Tigre's narrowly intervention saved both Vanadis from imminent danger. Trapped and Death Even after his surrender, most Navarre Knights were shocked with one knight requested to avenge their 2,000 fallen comrades. However, Roland instead apologized and simply told him to admit the defeat. In his meeting with Tigre and his peers, Roland chose to hear Tigre out, and he decided to meet the king in order to understand the kingdom's actual condition. Despite Tigre's warning about Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme to eliminate him, Roland insisted on going to Nice and as his acknowledgement to Tigre's cause, he presented Durandal to Tigre, noting that he will return for it, considered as a as a symbol of his support. Ten days after his journey to Brune, Roland returned to the Nice in an attempt to meet Faron, only to meet Ganelon on the way and heard his lies about the king was "waiting" for him. While well aware about Ganelon's scheme, Roland followed Ganelon into the room for his rest anyways. However, Roland was too late to realize that he was trapped when he sensed a room without a window and the door wasn't budge when he tried to escapet. Roland then listened to Ganelon's introduction about Greast's new torture device, the Bee Room and confronted a swarm of bees that flew upon him. Later in his "execution", Roland was stung to death by the bees while standing. Legacy Roland's cruel and unjust death was saddened by many Brune figures, including Thenardier who saw him as a useful ally. Tigre also grieved over his death not only for unable to return Durandal to the late hero, he losing his chance to prove his innocence. At the same time, Roland's passing also led Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune, but because of the resolve of the living to protect the people (Tigre) and the word of the dead (Roland) that Huhges mentioned, the invasion was failed. A year has passed since Brune Civil War, Brune was ruled under Queen Regin's reign and restored it's peace. Even in death, Roland's name still mentioned by almost anyone with fear and respect. Durandal also returned as House Charles's possession and became Queen Regin's symbol of power. His grave was relocated at a shrine in Luberon Moutains, along with Faron and Brune's late kings (Regin's ancestors) and heroes. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Even as a child/teen, Roland managed to lift objects that was heavier than his own size. Roland also has sufficient strength to crush almost anything, not even the sturdiest Vanadis's Vedas (such as Sofy's light shield) could ever hold his attack. *'Superhuman Durability'-Roland highly resistant to any physical injuries, not even a platoon of soldiers would able to stop him. He also able to withstand even the combined powers of the Black Bow and Vanadis Vedas. *'Quick Learning'- Despite his handicap for unable to read or write, Roland learned very quickly by just observing the surroundings. *'Military Commander'-As the commander of the prestige Navarre Knights, Roland can command almost 5000 strong army in his lead. As its leader, Roland can create formations of his army to break the enemies's morale. * Master Swordsman: Roland was well trained in the art of swordsmanship. To the point of able to take on two Vanadis at the same time having the up hand before Tigre came for the rescue. * Superhuman Stamina: Roland was rarely tired in the battle especially when he rode off to Nice without having a single rest day and night. Even in exhaustion, Roland never show any sign of back down unlike the others who immediately withdraw. Weapons and Equipment *'Durandal': Roland signature weapon and also an heirloom of House of Charles (Brune Royal Family). Due to Durandal's anomaly, Roland won every major battles without even breaking a sweat. It is also noted that like some of the Vanadis's Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Durandal also seems to posses mysterious power that is unexplained like Tigre's Black Bow. Trivia *Roland is based on the French legendary knight with the same name from The Song of Roland (which also found in Spanish literature), who was famous for helping Charlemagne to establish his kingdom and repelling Spanish invaders from invading France. *Despite being an antagonist in Dark Knight Arc, Roland is neither malevolent nor vicious like most villains in the series. His demise in an unjust death further solidifying him status as a tragic anti-villain in the series. * So far as the Anime and Light Novel told, Roland is the only person that was able to break Vanadis's Veda single-handedly however he only used two hand once when facing Tigre's arrow that was imbued with power of Tir na Fal from Black Bow. * After around 16 years servicing Brune as a Knight, Roland only suffers one and only defeat at Orange Plains due to unable to rise his arms again after deflecting Tigre's arrow imbued with power of Tir Na Fal. Navagation Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Commander Category:Deceased